Are We There Yet?
by Angeliz
Summary: When Yugi and Ryou decide to go on a road trip across the US, Yami and Bakura have no choice but to go along with them. The catch? They'll be alone in a car together for the entire trip. Will a relationship bloom from the chaos? YxB On hiatus.
1. The Beginning

As per the usual rules, the first chapter must be a short one. Heh heh. Anyway...onward to the disclaimer!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Believe me, if I did, you would have heard about it by now.

…

"What do I think? I think you're both insane, that's what I think!" Bakura glared at Yugi and Ryou, who stood in the hallway outside of our small hotel rooms. His expression was one of disbelief that could only be a mirror image of my own. "The two of you are impossible! 'Let's go to America' you said, and we agreed. 'Let's go on a drive across the country' you said, and again, we agreed. But I draw the line here!" He crossed his arms, a very sour look on his face. As much as I hated to agree with him, I really couldn't help but agree with him. I mean, it's one thing to be on vacation together, but at least we had our lights to keep us from killing each other. What they were suggesting now was an entirely different story.

"'Kura," Ryou looked at Bakura with pleading puppy eyes, "Please?" I crossed my own arms, watching the two of them. "It doesn't matter what he says. I refuse to give in to the two of you," I said with confidence. That adorable sad look might work on the spirit of the ring, but I wouldn't be swerved by it. There was absolutely no way that I would be manipulated like that...

Still strong and unwavering on my grounds, I turned back toward the hotel room-and came face to face with Yugi. I swear, he possesses the most pathetic tear-filled violet eyes I have ever seen. They're his own personal secret weapon, used only when he really wants something so as not to lose their effect. In a pleading voice he shattered my willpower entirely. "Yami...please?"

I groaned, my words heavy with the weight of rare defeat, "You definitely owe me for this, aibou." On the other side of the hallway, I could see Bakura slump over in a similar fashion that showed his own hikari's victory over his better judgment.

At that moment, I had no idea of the nightmare that awaited me. But some of my better guesses came pretty damn close. The Road Trip from Hell had begun.

…

R&R please! And don't flame me, huh?


	2. Road Trip From Hell?

Wow, reviews! I have reviews, and they're not flames! I'm so happy! jumps around the room like a crazy person Um, everyone's looking at me…maybe I should stop now. Heh.

Hikari's-dark-side-: Yeah, this is my first attempt at a shonen-ai fic. I'll try to write longer chapters, but my first one is usually the shortest of them all. Thanks for all the kind words!

BlackJackal: I'll try to be sure to update regularly, and thanks for the review!

SportZScooby: evil laughter This should indeed be fun…

Hathors-Favorite: Road trips can be rather irritating, especially when the person sitting next to you for the entire thing is someone you really don't like. Not that I'd know from experience…glares at little sister

Hikari-Flame: You're my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the story so far; hope it lives up to your expectations!

…

Okay, so maybe "hell" is too strong a word. I mean, Bakura's bad, but not that bad…at least, as long as he's not attempting to take over the world. Still, we're talking a cross-country excursion over the span of about a week. That's seven whole days alone in a car with Bakura. Just him and me…no Yugi, no Ryou…just us. So, maybe hell is too intense a description, but it's still pretty close.

Standing a careful arm length from my newfound traveling partner, I watched our lighter halves preparing to leave. They had acquired a shiny blue Volkswagen beetle for the trip, into which they were currently shoving the last of their luggage. Through gritted teeth, I growled, "Remind me again why I'm agreeing to this?" The thief beside me, wearing a similar expression of irritation, grunted two words: "Puppy eyes." _Oh, yeah_, I remembered with a sigh, _there's no way out of this one. Damn._ At that moment, a sudden slamming sound indicated that the trunk was fully loaded and closed in preparation for the journey. Yugi locked the trunk and tossed the keys to Ryou, who would be driving for most of the trip due to the fact that he was tall enough to actually see out the windshield. The two made their way over to where we stood, eying the space between us with eyes that clearly said, "You'd better start getting along before we lock you in the car together." In fact, the eyes weren't the only means of communicating their message, as it was coming quite clearly through the yami/hikari mind link.

"Okay, okay. We get the point," I conceded with a forced smile, taking a tiny step closer to the white-haired spirit. Yugi rolled his eyes slightly, shaking his head. "As long as you don't kill each other, I'll be happy with the results." Ryou, noticing a small loophole, added, "No shadow games, no soul stealing, and no evil in general. Please." Bakura made an attempt at giving him an innocent look, but failed rather miserably. I suppressed a small laugh at his expense. "Bakura" and "innocent" just don't go together.

After a few more parting words (and a few strict rules and regulations), Yugi and Ryou took their places in the little car. Ryou started the engine and hit the button that rolled the windows down. "See you in California!" they shouted, pulling out of the hotel parking lot and speeding off down the blacktop road. We waved cheerily until they were out of sight, and then turned toward each other, fake grins still plastered to our faces. "Well, pharaoh," Bakura started with a sinister look in his eye, "It looks like we're alone." I raised an eyebrow. For some reason, that had sounded like a come-on. _Could it have been? No, that's stupid. Of all people, he's definitely not my type._ I shook myself mentally and cleared my throat. "Let's put our stuff in the car and get this over with." The tomb robber grabbed his luggage and headed toward a slightly dented black sports car, tossing everything casually into the trunk. I followed suit, still eyeing the scratched indentation. "Don't tell me you've already crashed into something…" He looked down at what I was sure was his handiwork and rubbed a finger over the spot, protesting, "It's only a little bump." Rolling my eyes somewhat, I wrenched the keys from his grasp. "I'm driving."

As we piled into the car, I noticed that Bakura was glancing toward the hotel office a little more than was typical. He had a distinct "I'm doing something illegal" look about him, and that's just not a good thing. I felt like I should probably find out what was going on. "Bakura? What did you do this time?" My voice was weary with the knowledge that he did this sort of thing often, and I was going to have to deal with it for the entire trip. Shiftily, he looked in the other direction and muttered, "Start the car already. Before the manager comes out." I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Well, it's too late for that…he's headed this way."

Bakura jerked his head toward the oncoming manager. "Shit! Start the car right now, dammit, pharaoh! And then floor it for all you're worth!" Against my better judgment, I revved the engine and started to pull away. "Faster than that, you baka! I said to floor it!" he shouted, bringing his foot down on the gas pedal. I grasped the wheel, turning it just in time to avoid hitting a streetlight as we blasted out of the parking lot and into oncoming traffic. "Are you insane! You're going to get us killed! Move your foot, you moron!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean, you cant!"

"I'm stuck!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I frantically fought to get his leg untangled from whatever it was stuck on while trying not to crash into something. Veering to the right just in time to avoid being flattened by an oversized truck, the car finally situated itself in the correct lane. With a jolt, Bakura's leg came free and he slid back over to his own seat. Fuming, I demanded, "What the _hell_ made you do that!" He looked out the window as something came together in my mind. "You didn't pay the bill." The tomb robber's continued fascination with the passing scenery only confirmed my suspicions. "Bakura, why did you volunteer to pay the bill if you _weren't going to pay the bill!_" He shrugged, finally turning away from the window with a bored expression. "Paying isn't any fun."

I gritted my teeth and twisted the radio dial on the dashboard. Tuning it, I came across a song that I had heard once before. It was pretty good, so I decided to leave it on that particular station for the time. As we merged onto the highway, though, the station suddenly switched with a quick burst of static, settling on something that made me want to tear my eardrums out of my head. I turned my head with a glare, and Bakura eyed me stubbornly. "I like this song better," he stated, not asking but telling. Already irritated by his little stunt at the hotel, I reached over and changed it back. "Too bad. I was listening to this." The thief's eyes narrowed at me as he spun the dial yet again. I narrowed my own and took him up on the unspoken dare to try it again. As my hand moved toward the knob, he caught it and tried to place his other hand over the controls. I fought him off with my free hand as we plunged the car into wildly changing snatches of music and commercials laced with static. Suddenly, the car hit a pothole, flinging us both from our fight for the radio.

Instead of starting into it again, we let a mutual decision pass silently between us to take a break and figure out whose blood was whose. As I licked at a deep scratch along my wrist, my ears picked up on what it was that we were listening to. I shot a look at Bakura, who seemed to register the song just after I had. We glanced at each other and I chuckled uneasily. "What a stupid song. I can't believe we left the station here." He also laughed quietly. "I know. Of all the incredibly ridiculous songs…" The thief trailed off, clearing his throat. We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, so I suggested, "You can change it if you want." Bakura shrugged elaborately and replied, "Hey, I can sit through it if you can."

"Okay. Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

_"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? Oh, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight!"_ We blared the radio, singing sappily along at the top of our lungs. It would have been an unbelievable sight to anyone who knew us: the pharaoh and the thief, singing a Vanessa Carlton song together while speeding down the highway. Belting out the lyrics like professionals (and I had to admit, Bakura was a relatively talented singer), we blew past a large sign that read, "You are now leaving Ohio." _Indeed we are,_ I thought to myself, shifting lanes with satisfaction. So "hell" had been too strong a word after all…for now, anyway.

…

Read and review! Honesty is the best policy but please don't flame me.


	3. Driving Through Insanity

Author's note: Okay, I know, I know. I took forever to update and I deserve to be hit in the head with a baseball bat. But I have an excuse! Sort of. Well, first I was at the end of the school year, and there were finals to study for and last minute papers to write and projects to complete. And then I had writer's block. And then I tried to write this _through_ the writer's block, which helped un-block me but didn't produce one of my better pieces of work. So then I had to gather the courage to actually upload this thing due to the fact that it's not the best chapter I've ever written. I do plan to continue this story, but please forgive the amount of time it took to update, the shortness of this chapter, and any other errors I may have. Thanks for your reviews, though!

…

I glanced over at the former pharaoh, or at least, what I could see of him. His spiked locks peeked over the edge of the map he held open, and though I couldn't see them, I knew his eyes were darting wildly over the surface of the paper. I merged into the right-hand lane, coasting lazily down the exit ramp towards a random town in Illinois. Somehow or another, he managed to sense the fact that I had driven off the agreed-upon route, and looked up suspiciously.

"Bakura…pull over. I'm driving again."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled darkly. "Calm down, Pharaoh, it's just a quick detour. We'll be back on the interstate soon enough. Besides, this will give you time to figure out where the hell we are." He narrowed his eyes further and glared. "We are not lost."

"You just keep telling yourself that." I spun the wheel sharply, cutting off a couple of minivans and causing a Firebird to crash into a tree. I glanced over to the passenger seat and noticed a rather shocked expression on the face of my fellow traveler. He blinked in disbelief as I pulled into a Taco Bell drive through, becoming livid as his shock at my driving passed. The angry face was rather hot, actually…not that I was interested or anything…

"Tomb robber, are you insane? You can't leave the scene of an accident!"

I smirked. "I can if I'm hungry."

…

"Welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order?"

"Yeah, are you allowed to serve raw meat or is that against some stupid mortal health code?" Bakura tapped his pale fingers against the steering wheel as he spoke, not really appearing as if he cared one way or another about the answer. There was an expression of idle boredom in his eyes, which could manifest itself as trouble at random, as I knew all too well. Though he was being sneakily low-key about it, the thief was definitely in a cheerfully malevolent sort of mood as he argued with the drive-through attendant.

"I'm sorry, sir, but for the last time, the management will not allow us to serve anything as risky as raw beef to a customer. It's just not going to happen."

"Fine, then, cook the damn meat, see if I care. I feel I should warn you, though, you're tampering with an evil far beyond your comprehension."

"Whatever, sir, that's $6.25, please pull around and have a very nice day."

"Don't mock me, mortal!" He revved the engine unnecessarily, burning rubber maniacally for all of about fifteen feet before he slammed on the brakes. I winced as the car shuddered to a sudden stop, throwing several random objects crashing into the dashboard, my head included. The world became rather fuzzy and blurred before going dark entirely.

…

Now, I don't mean to brag, but stealing $752 in cash from a fast food place without ever leaving the car? That is talent. I was almost certain that the pharaoh wouldn't have found the same degree of amusement in my accomplishment, however; there was a bit of good fortune to be found in his sudden lack of consciousness. It had allowed me to not only bring the car back on the interstate without any nagging lectures, but gifted me with four entire hours free of his righteous preaching.

"Yugi, I told you…Egyptian gods…don't eat cherry pie…" Abandoning the steering wheel to run both hands through my hair, I glanced at the royal pain in my ass as his eyes opened blearily. "Morning, sunshine, sleep well?" He blinked in confusion, fingers running lightly over the dried blood on his forehead. "Kura?"

The car skidded out of control, narrowly avoiding a passing semi and several motorcycles before coming to a stop on the side of the road. "What did you call me?" I demanded sharply, my glare boring into the pharaoh's now-alert eyes. He seemed to realize the answer to my inquiry, for the blood drained from his face, leaving him almost as pale the unruly locks that Ryou and I shared. "Absolutely nothing. Keep driving, tomb robber."

It was probably the only order of his that I've followed.

…

I really was not certain why I had called him that. For all the dislike I harbored toward the thief, it was almost inconceivable that I would use any nickname as cutesy as "Kura" in addressing him. It had to be some side effect of the throbbing headache that pounded my skull relentlessly. That was the only plausible explanation. It just had to be…


	4. The Problem With Motels

_I honestly had no idea how much fun it was to skydive. In my days as pharaoh we had many forms of entertainment, yes, but nothing quite like the thrill of freefalling through wisps of cloud and immeasurable sky. What made it all the more interesting was that we were aiming for a large cherry pie thousands of feet below us in order to cushion our falls. And by "we," of course, I meant the dragon and myself. _

_Yes, she was a lovely dragon, though I thought it slightly unfair that she had wings while I merely had a parakeet._

_Wait…parakeet? Wasn't it supposed to be?… _

_Uh-oh._

"Dammit, Pharaoh, if you don't wake up right now I am going to throw you out of the car, hikari be damned!"

"Evil bird!"

I woke with a start and an undignified shout mere seconds before hitting the ground, the menacing laughter of both dragon and parakeet still ringing in my ears. "A dream," I sighed, considerably relieved and slightly embarrassed, "It was only a dream." I rubbed at my temples with a forefinger and thumb, headache returning in a dull throb as my mind cleared of its otherworldly fog in favor of clear and conscious thought.

Bakura snorted, blasting the horn at a little old lady as he shifted lanes to pass her. Somewhat amusingly, she offered him what is commonly referred to as 'the finger' in response to his antics before returning her attention to the dusky road in front of her. He paid her no heed, strangely enough, as his eyes scanned our roadmap briefly and he mumbled a few odd phrases to himself. I gave him a mildly concerned glance out of the corner of my eye without actually moving my head, a futile attempt to quell the ache in my skull. "We're not lost again, are we?"

"We weren't lost before, idiot pharaoh. I told you, a good thief always has an innate sense of direction."

"Of course, a _good_ thief."

He narrowed his eyes in my direction, voice quieting to the deadly whisper of a predator calmly regarding its prey. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh," he answered conversationally, malice lurking just below the surface, "But were you implying something?"

_Implying something? Gods, I think I was flirting! What the hell is wrong with me? It's the head injury, that's it; it's the head injury talking. Calm down, Yami, just don't think about it. He won't suspect a thing._

"No, tomb robber, I wasn't implying anything." I noticed the skeptic lift of his eyebrow, the unspoken yet obvious disbelief of my words, coupled with the willingness to let it go for the time being. Presumably he didn't want to argue while driving, though I wouldn't have taken him for a cautious driver after witnessing his earlier vehicular mayhem. Still, I wasn't going to complain. After all, it was best to not make waves considering the number of days we still had to spend in the car together. Just as we were each settling back into our respective thoughts, however, a voice came out of nowhere: "I was stating it outright. And all these years I thought you were reasonably intelligent."

_Shit! _That was my voice. My words. From my mouth. What the hell was I thinking?

Almost instantly Bakura snapped to attention, nailing me with those eyes, a glare lesser men have been known to tremble before. His concentration no longer strayed toward the road in front of him, nor the fact that we were gradually drifting into the foliage that lined the interstate. "I see. So that's the way you want to be, hm?"

"I didn't…exactly…Bakura, the tree!" I leaned over and yanked the wheel toward myself, pulling the car back on the road with a thump. My albino companion didn't particularly seem to care one way or the other whether we stayed on the road or not, as he did nothing to suggest taking control of the vehicle once again.

"So now I'm a bad driver, too?" His tone suggested nothing good and his actions reinforced this implication; as I struggled to keep us on the road without crashing into something and exploding into a great flaming fireball of death, he casually lifted both hands from the steering wheel and placed them behind his head, leaning back. A quick glance at the speedometer confirmed my suspicion that he was accelerating as well, and we were already far beyond the speed limit.

"Bakura," I said in what I hoped was an authoritative voice, "Stop it."

"Is there just no pleasing you, pharaoh? I can't steal, can't drive… You are deeply hurting my feelings."

"This is no time for sarcasm, tomb robber. You are going to get us killed." I swerved as best as I could manage from the passenger seat, narrowly avoiding a bus as the speedometer climbed yet higher, several of our fellow drivers sending rude hand gestures in our direction. "Again."

"Oh, so I suppose all of your problems are entirely my fault. That's great. No, don't say a word, I see how it is."

I sighed in frustration. "Damn it all, Bakura, this is not the time for this! The police are going to come after us if you do not slow down and start driving safely! Bakura, would you listen to me? Bakura!"

"Holy shit, Pharaoh!" he shouted with maniacal, barely-suppressed glee, "You're going to run over that poor, innocent raccoon!"

"Bakura!"

_We're going to die. That's all there is to it. We are going to die and our lights will be wandering around on a beach somewhere when a police officer comes up to them and shows them a picture of our broken, mangled bodies and says, 'Do you know these two men?' And then Yugi will cry and Ryou will…well, comfort Yugi, and maybe cry, though for this idiot? And then there will be a funeral and I'll be stuck in the ground for eternity with this lunatic who is accelerating toward that raccoon even as I am thinking this and oh gods we are going to die!_

"Tomb robber, stop the car, for the love of all things holy!"

"If you insist, O Mighty _Pharaoh!_"

He pounced upon the steering wheel, bringing his foot down with a sudden motion on the brake pedal as we went from ninety to nothing in a matter of seconds. I only had enough time to notice that he had somehow loosened my seat belt considerably before head met dashboard once again and I drifted back into oblivion.

…

_I really despise these people. They all think they're so much better than everyone else. Ordering me around like I'm as much of a pushover as Ryou. They have no idea. If I felt like it I would send them to the shadow realm right now. But I don't feel like it._

I tossed his royal pain-in-my-ass onto the bed unceremoniously, slightly harder than I had intended. I was irritated, though; the manager of the crappy motel we were currently situated in had been an absolute ass about the entire process of getting a room for the night.

Just to clear something up: the pharaoh and I were not together. Were not currently, would never be, and never were in the past. Perhaps I have, on occasion, seen him as somewhat attractive, but he is far too irritating for any sane person to put up with him long enough to screw him. Bastard know-it-all.

"Pharaoh."

He moaned slightly, turning on his side toward where I stood. His hair was somewhat mussed, framing his face in messy strands of blond streaked here and there with blood, a side effect of bashing his head in on the dashboard. Concussion or not, however, he needed to wake his ass up so we could settle something.

"Pharaoh!" I shook him by the shoulder and his eyes cracked open a bit, dull amethyst with only a shadow of their usual intensity. I watched as he tried to focus, blinking blearily as he pulled himself into a half-sitting position, weight rested on one arm. He squinted at me with confusion, as if trying to remember where he was. In his state, he almost resembled a kicked puppy.

"Where… I'm not letting you drive anymore," he declared, eyes still attempting to track clearly.

I thrust two fingers into the air a few feet from his face and asked casually, "How many fingers do you see, pharaoh?" I could see the hesitation on his face even as he struggled for the correct answer.

"Four?"

I snorted. "Then how do you expect to drive? Wake up, would you, we need to discuss something."

…

I pushed my bangs from my eyes in a sweeping motion, still blinking at the white-haired figure in front of me in an attempt to convince myself that he was singular rather than plural. Unfortunately, the room was spinning in such a manner as to make the concentration required to achieve this goal virtually impossible. I gave up on the vision aspect of my senses and closed my eyes, sitting up slowly while hoping the room wouldn't pitch forward and throw me from the bed as it was threatening to do. "What do we need to discuss, tomb robber?" I asked quietly, trying not to move my head very much in the process. Though I could not see his smirk, I could almost hear it in his response.

"I'm sure you didn't notice with your chosen state of blindness, but were you to actually focus upon the room we are in, you would notice that there is only one bed."

"That's nice," I returned, not actually taking in any of his words. "Is there any aspirin or something around here?"

The thief sighed with an undertone of irritation, and I wondered if I had actually missed something important. A muffled thumping noise met my ears; the sound of his breathing suddenly very near to my head told me that he had abandoned the wooden chair he had been perched upon when I first awoke. Most likely it had tipped in his sudden movement, accounting for the clatter.

"Pharaoh. Eyes. Open."

"Mhm."

"Now, Pharaoh."

"Okay, Kura."

"Ryou's on the phone. He's having hot sex with Yugi."

"What?"

My eyes flew open in time to catch the smirk on his face, the smugness in his eyes as he half-knelt before me, the first and most likely the last time he would ever do so. "I thought that might get your attention. It's not true, however. The issue we need to discuss is a slightly more dire situation."

I gently cradled my head in my hands, glad to know that Yugi was still his innocent self and wondering exactly what could be direr than my light and the thief's light…well…going at it. "I'm listening, tomb robber," I assured him with a blink or two; the room still remained slightly bleary and out of focus before my gaze.

He made a slight growling noise in the back of his throat as he rose from the ground, returning to the chair opposite where I sat upon the bed after righting it with a clatter. "Listen, Pharaoh," he muttered with a general air of annoyance, dark eyes narrowing, "I want you to take a look around this room. Look carefully, and tell me what's wrong with this picture. Like a game."

I snorted quietly. "Kura, you're not going to lure me into doing what you want just by calling it a game." I slowly turned my head as I spoke, taking in my surroundings. Hm… door, small television set, bathroom around the corner…

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

I started, pausing in accounting for a chair, a bedside table, and a clock radio. "I…er…I have a concussion."

He gave me a quizzical, calculating look before shaking himself and returning to his usual expression of general insanity mixed with boredom. "Right, Pharaoh. Whatever you say." The thief ran a hand through his snow-colored locks with a sigh I recognized, indicating that he was almost automatically analyzing what in the room was worth stealing. "Have you figured out exactly what is wrong with our situation yet?" he asked, reminding me of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Well…" I trailed off. It seemed like a perfectly normal room in a perfectly normal cheap motel. Cheap furniture, cheap electronics, cheap bed, peeling paint on the walls… Wait. Go back to the bed.

Oh, no…

I felt the realization come over my features; the thief apparently noticed as well, for he let out a grim chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

…

The Pharaoh's face paled considerably to the point of giving Ryou's skin tone a run for its money. I could see fear in his eyes, something not usually displayed in those proud violet orbs. That look alone sent a thrill of excitement through my veins, which I fought to get under control. After all, there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"Okay, Pharaoh. This is very simple. There are two of us and only one bed. So one of us is not going to be sleeping on that bed."

He offered me a wry smile, framed by the tiny trickling of dried blood that still lingered from his meeting of head and dashboard. "Brilliant logic, tomb robber. How about we—"

I held up a hand to cut him off, mid-sentence. "No games," I ordered, "Absolutely not. You cheat."

"I do not cheat, I merely—"

"No. No games. We will flip a coin and that's final."

"Tomb robber—"

"Heads or tails?"

He sighed. "Tails, I suppose."

"Excellent." I tossed the coin high into the air, where it shimmered and tossed a few times under the dim light bulb. Both of our eyes burned a hole into that coin, a quarter, I believe it was, though that was beside the point. The important part was the landing.

It twisted in the air, beginning its downward descent toward the thin greenish carpeting beneath our feet. The thing bounced once, twice, and then rolled to a stop near the bedside table. The Pharaoh and I both peered at it, then glanced up at each other, eyes wide.

"Impossible," I choked, gaping.

"Agreed," he nodded, sounding vaguely strangled.

Our eyes found their way toward the coin once again, drawn by an almost magnetic force. We stared at the little silver circle, which perched ridiculously, unbelievably on the ground, neither heads nor tails, but rather, balanced on the ridged millimeter or so that made up its edge.

…

Author Note: I know, I know! I'm horrible. I hereby give all of you permission to beat me in the head with sticks and whatnot. I'm so, so sorry I took so long to update. It won't happen again, I swear. I'll make sure of it. My most humble of apologies to anyone still with me.


End file.
